Voces ocultas entre árboles silenciosos
by ShiraKlauser-chocobo
Summary: Bartz desaparece en medio de una niebla. ¿Se oyen graznidos de chocobo del fondo del lago? ¿Qué pueden llegar a hacer los guerreros de Cosmos por un trozo de tarta? ¿Quién se ha comido toda la comida? Hay más historias de los otros personajes
1. Bartz desaparece en una niebla

Hola ^^ Es mi segundo fanfic, esta vez de mi juego favorito para la PSP, Dissidia Final Fantasy n_n

**Summary**: Bartz desaparece en medio de una niebla. ¿Se oyen graznidos de chocobo del fondo del lago? ¿Qué pueden llegar a hacer los guerreros de Cosmos por un trozo de tarta? ¿Quién se ha comido toda la comida? Hay más historias de los otros personajes ^^

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío u.u (por desgracia) Si fuera mío, haría muchos cambios *risa maléfica*

Este capítulo es de Bartz, el siguiente ya veré :3

**/**

Tapado por la melodía de un arroyo, confundido con el agua cantarina que bajaba hasta el valle desde las montañas entre rocas y musgo verde, el graznido de un chocobo, tenue, se oía salir del lago cristalino que había en aquel valle poblado de árboles y todo tipo de plantas exóticas. Apenas se oía, parecía que el viento traía el sonido y luego se lo llevaba.

Los Guerreros de Cosmos estaban asentados en este valle, disfrutando de algún tiempo en paz sin tener que combatir contra los Guerreros de Caos. Era extraño encontrar un lugar así entre tanta discordia, extremadamente extraño, los Guerreros se preguntaban si sería un sueño. Era como un paisaje sacado de un cuento.

-Pellízcame-le dijo Yitán a Bartz, temiendo que un día despertara y se encontraran rodeados de caos.

-Estás despierto, me llevas preguntando eso desde que llegamos…-dijo el chico bostezando, tumbado en el suelo-¿Has oído eso?-preguntó de repente Bartz, aguzando el oído y levantándose.

-¿El qué?

Bartz le mandó callar con un gesto y avanzó unos pasos hacia el lago.

-Oye, ahí no hay nada. Tan solo es un lago-dijo el chico mono arqueando una ceja.

-Pero es que he oído algo.

-Si tanto interés tienes, ve a darte un baño, pero ten cuidado.

-Vale mamá-contestó el castaño irónicamente. Iba a hacer caso al Yitán, se iba a dar un baño y le iba a demostrar que ahí había algo. Un chocobo, tal vez. "Pero los chocobos no saben nadar", razonó. Dispuesto a desvelar el misterio, se fue a su tienda de campaña y se hizo un bañador con su ropa. Mientras los demás mataban el tiempo jugando un partido de blitzball, con porterías improvisadas y un balón que Tidus llevaba en la mochila (¿quién sabe por qué?), Bartz se dio cuenta de que una densa niebla empezaba a aparecer en el lago mientras más se acercaba. Los graznidos de chocobo se oían cada vez más fuerte, pero ahora no era solo uno, si no varios. ¿Qué podría haber ahí abajo? Se introdujo despacio en el agua, pensando que iba a estar fría, pero al contrario, era como aguas termales. Sus músculos se relajaron por completo, y decidió detener su búsqueda unos momentos para descansar en las aguas. Se apoyó contra una roca y cerró los ojos, suspirando de satisfacción. No habían pasado 10 segundos cuando las aguas se empezaron a enfriar de forma brutal y Bartz se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, tiritando.

-¿Q-Qué significa e-esto?-se preguntó tratando de llegar a la orilla. Se dio cuenta de que la niebla había bajado hasta tal punto que no se veía nada. Quiso apoyarse en el fondo para avanzar, pero se dio cuenta de que no había fondo. Había desaparecido y las aguas ahora parecían muy profundas, tanto que Bartz se asustó, y eso que sabía nadar. Se asustó mucho más cuando sintió algo tirando de su pie hacia las profundidades, intentando hundirlo. Se había dejado la espada en la tienda y no tenía con que defenderse. Cuando lo que estaba tirando de él le hundió la cabeza, empezó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos desesperadamente. Empezaba a ahogarse y no sabía qué hacer. Se echó una mano a la garganta y con la otra intentó liberarse el pie de lo que fuera que trataba de hundirle. Pero cuando miró, no había nada. Se hundía él solo y no podía hacer nada. Se rindió ante la extraña fuerza, esperando que alguien le echara en falta y fuera a buscarle. Por lo menos Yitán, que sabía dónde estaba. Se quedó sin respiración y sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco. Las burbujas que habían provocado sus manos al agitarlas desaparecieron, y su cuerpo se hundió hacia el fondo oscuro, dejando un rastro de pequeñas burbujas a su paso.

**/**

Qué les ha parecido? ^^ Espero poder subir el segundo capítulo pronto, que ya casi lo tengo terminado.

Nyan!

Sial


	2. Chocobos en un campo de ensueño

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo :O Espero que les guste xD No podía esperar más días para publicarlo, estaba inquieta… Empezaron las clases y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, teniendo en cuenta que me amenazaron con no pasar mucho tiempo en el ordenador -.-

Gracias por tu review, NikkiMaxwell ^^ Nunca se sabrá lo de la pelota de blitzball xD bueno, espero que te guste

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, y blablabla… xDD Si fuera mío Tidus y Firion serían pareja oficial desde hace muuuucho

**/**

Un torbellino de pensamiento sobre los chocobos giraba frenéticamente en su cabeza cuando Bartz se despertó, y lo primero que sintió fue un picoteo incesante en brazo y a continuación un graznido en su oreja que casi le dejó sordo.

-¡BOKO!-gritó Bartz levantándose de golpe y abriendo los ojos. Si el graznido no le había dejado sordo, su propio grito estaba seguro que sí- Espera, tú no eres Boko-en frente de él había un chocobo empapado- Tú… ¿Tú me has salvado?

El chocobo tan solo le dio un cabezazo que le tiró al suelo y se fue corriendo entre unos árboles.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó de repente el castaño. Se volvió a levantar con dificultad y miró a su alrededor-Si esto es el Cielo está muy bien-se hizo a la idea de que se había ahogado- Pero los demás… jamás sabrán que he muerto, nunca encontrarán mi cadáver… En el fondo de un lago nunca mira nadie, creo-dijo con pesimismo. Volvió a observar a su alrededor y vio un paisaje que le dejó sin palabras: una extensa pradera llena de hierba alta y millones de flores, con pinares, alamedas y otros conjuntos de árboles. Frutales donde crecían manzanas, naranjas y limones, arbustos donde había arándanos, moras y frambuesas que quitaban el hipo, con miles de cascadas de agua limpia y clara, que brillaba con fuerza y desembocaban en pequeños lagos donde pastaban chocobos de todo tipo, de todos los colores y tamaños. Bartz tenía ya una cara de felicidad extrema que ni el mismísimo Caos podría quitarle, tenía dibujada una sonrisita tonta en la cara y sus manos estaban juntas formando un corazón. Era la imagen más cursi que pudiera verse… ¿Y tener que pensar que los pobres chocobos le podían aguantar en su más puro estado de felicidad? Bartz empezó a correr hacia una de las cascadas corriendo al estilo… bueno… una mezcla entre Heidi y Matrix, dando brincos como Heidi y corriendo a "la velocidad de la luz". Patético, pero si no escribo cosas "graciosas" no me pagan, y si no me pagan no hay comida, y si no hay comida muero, y si muero no hay fic. Bueno, continuemos, nos habíamos quedado en Bartz corriendo hacia los chocobos.

-¡CHOCOBOS!-gritó saltando encima de uno. El chocobo soltó un fuerte graznido y levantó las patas delanteras. Después, se sacudió tratando de quitarse al chico y como no podía, comenzó a correr campo a través. Bartz estaba asustado, ¿desde cuándo los chocobos eran así de agresivos? Bueno, a ver, había saltado sobre él, pero no era para ponerse así. ¿O sí? Ahora se sentía culpable por hacer correr al pollo cuando estaba tranquilo comiendo hierba. Miró hacia delante para ver hacia dónde rayos iban y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio frente a ellos una roca, y más adelante un enorme acantilado.

-¡Para!-le gritó Bartz al chocobo dándole puntapiés en la zona del estómago. Solo consiguió que el pollo se pusiera más nervioso y soltara graznidos más fuertes-¡Vamos a caernos! ¡Para!-gritó desesperadamente cuando les quedaban unos metros para tropezar con la roca. El chico cerró los ojos esperando el impacto y así sucedió, el chocobo corría tan deprisa que antes de poder frenar, sus patas se encontraron con la gran piedra y los dos salieron despedidos hacia delante, precipitándose sin remedio al vacío.

***

_Mientras tanto, en el valle, con los Guerreros de Cosmos…_

-¿Dónde está Bartz?-preguntó Yitán cuando cayó la noche-Dijo que iba a darse un baño al lago, pero no ha vuelto.

-¿Cómo que no ha vuelto?-preguntó Tidus mientras guardaba su balón de blitzball (sigue siendo un misterio el por qué lo llevaba en la mochila).

-Pues eso. Según él, había un chocobo en el agua, o algo así. Dijo que oyó un graznido y le dije que se fuera al lago-contestó el chico mono encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, ya volverá-dijo Cloud quitándole importancia y sentándose alrededor de un fuego que habían encendido-¿Quién ha preparado la cena?-¿Te parece más importante la comida que Bartz, maldito desgraciado? Si supieras dónde está…

-La comida no está-soltó de repente en Caballero Cebolla.

Perfecto, ahora la comida desaparecía.

/

Y bien? Qué les pareció? n_n Corto, sí… El próximo será más largo, lo prometo D: Me acaban de castigar sin ordenador por un día, así que escribiré cuando pueda

Dejen reviews, si no moriré de hambre porque no me pagarán! Y entonces acabará el fic!

Nyan!

Sial


End file.
